Social network services permit users (e.g., members) to establish a social network and communicate information one to another via the social network. Members of a social network may know other users who have not joined their social network. For example, a group of friends in a social network may have another friend that is not a member.
Using a traditional approach to interact with the non-member friend, the friends in the social network may individually obtain information from the non-member friend outside of the social network service, such as by email or by visiting a website to which the non-member posts. This traditional approach, however, involves each member interacting separately with the non-member friend. Accordingly, the information related to the non-member that is distributed to different members may not be the same. In addition, the friends in the group may forget to check in on the non-member friend outside of the social network service and doing so may be quite inconvenient for the friends.